


Vicchan and Yuuri: I’m sorry I couldn’t wait for you, Yuuri.

by swiftgirl01



Series: Makkachin & Vicchan [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Yuuri and Vicchan.Vicchan waits for Yuuri to come back home.





	Vicchan and Yuuri: I’m sorry I couldn’t wait for you, Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special one shot from Vicchan's POV!
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [swiftgirl01](https://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like this series consider subscribing to the whole series rather than the individual work. Thank you. Hope you enjoy this one shot!
> 
> Come talk to me at tumblr!!!!

Vicchan came as a nameless puppy of three months into a Japanese Onsens household called Yu-topia in a small town of Hasetsu. There were countless voices which said he was a toy poodle. They called his fur soft, curly and chocolate colored. Some people said he was so cute that they could just eat me up, Vicchan usually escaped from scary people like that and gave them a wide berth.

 

Vicchan had his otou-san, oka-san and neechan but it was Yuuri who he fell in love with, whom Vicchan considered as his master. Vicchan and Yuuri went everywhere together. Vicchan couldn’t stand to be separated from Yuuri. Vicchan followed Yuuri to the bathroom, to the skating rink and sometimes even to school. Yuuri even let him sneak into the Onsens where he wasn’t allowed. There were no words that could describe how much Vicchan loved Yuuri.

 

He liked to sleep on Yuuri’s tummy or use Yuuri’s feet as pillow but the place he loved best was curled in Yuuri’s bed next to Yuuri’s pillow and sometimes Yuuri would just bury his nose in Vicchan’s curly fur. All Vicchan cared about was being there for Yuuri and nothing else.

 

The first time Vicchan watched Yuuri skate, he was mesmerized. Vicchan was so happy that he raced onto the ice skidding to a halt at Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri had just laughed and placed kisses on his fur. Vicchan watched Yuuri grow up from a small boy to a strong teenager. Vicchan adored Yuuko and Minako who always helped his Yuuri. Yuuri would often tell Vicchan about the silver haired boy with the huge poodle in the poster beaming at the camera. Vicchan had been named after the silver haired boy, his name was Victor too like Vicchan. Neechan would often make fun of Yuuri about Victor. Just like Yuuri wanted to meet Victor, Vicchan often wished he could meet Makkachin too and tell him how much his Yuuri loved Makkachin’s Victor.

 

Vicchan had dried Yuuri’s countless tears, watched him skate on countless competitions. When Yuuri had won his first gold medal, Vicchan had been so proud that he thought he might explode with all the happy feelings. Every time Yuuri won a medal, they celebrated with Katsudon, Vicchan loved this dish as much as Yuuri did.

Then came a day suitcases had shown up on Yuuri’s bed. True, Yuuri had often left him for short periods of time to compete, but what had shown up that day were a lot of suitcases and Yuuri’s room was a complete mess. Yuuri had been tear faced but he said he had go, miles and miles away and that he couldn’t take Vicchan with him. Vicchan had been so devastated, he refused to eat for two days.

 

Vicchan had watched Yuuri board the train and leave alone and he hadn’t taken Vicchan along with him. Vicchan still slept curled up next to Yuuri’s pillow but no Yuuri. Vicchan waited from dawn to dusk at the door of Onsen, but still no Yuuri. Guest still called him adorable but Vicchan didn’t care. Neechan waked Vicchan and Vicchan couldn’t tell help but look for Yuuri, in the hair style of a stranger, the familiar gait of a stranger, in the laughter of a stranger and still there was no Yuuri. Vicchan couldn’t help but whimper his sadness, he missed Yuuri so much.

 

Vicchan ran away twice from home, once to look at Yuuri’s high school and once to look for him in the skating rink. Neechan started taking him to the rink often after that and Vicchan watched Yuuko’s triplets grow up. He watched all those kids skate just like Yuuri once skated. He would go sit at the door of the rink and wait but he knew Yuuri wouldn’t come back.

 

Yuuri often came back for competitions to Japan but never came home. They would often take him to meet Yuuri and slowly Yuuri’s scent faded from the house. It’s like Yuuri never stayed there. The short amount of time Vicchan met Yuuri was precious to him. Yuuri talked to him on the phone every day and called Vicchan through a box but Yuuri never came home.

 

After a few years, Vicchan started experienced pain in his ears. Over the years, Vicchan had started getting warts in his ears which sometimes oozed puss and blood and it hurt very much. Doctor had told oka-san and neechan that Vicchan had ear infection and if they didn’t operate he would die in six months. So, they operated and put a plastic cone around his head which he hated. Thankfully it came off in two days. Vicchan felt tired all the time, he felt like he could barely hang on. Vicchan started wishing he could have had some more time with Yuuri the last time they had met.

 

A few days after the operation, Vicchan started missing Yuuri very badly and Vicchan wandered to Yuuri’s bed and curled up as always next to Yuuri’s pillow. Vicchan’s heart felt heavy and he could barely keep his eyes open. In this life, in all his lives, he hoped he would always end up with Yuuri. Vicchan thought as he was losing consciousness “I’m sorry I couldn’t wait for you, Yuuri”. Vicchan last thought was “Yuuri” and it was always “Yuuri!”.


End file.
